HEART OF DRAGON LA LUNA NEGRA
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Ahora zory tiene un pequeño problema al igual que prometeo tiene una forma malvada pero ella no la soporta mucho así que prometeo deberá mantenerla vigilada para que se sienta mucho más segura pero los infernales no harán las cosas sencillas, zory sera corrompida y comenzara a trabajar para cronos, padre de prometeo o la muerte
1. HEART OF DRAGON LA LUNA NEGRA

**HEART OF DRAGON**

**LA LUNA NEGRA**

**HEY QUE TAL A TODOS! COMENZAMOS CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y BIEN CONTINUAMOS CON LA LEYENDA DEL ULTIMO SOLARE QUE EXISTE SOY OMEGASPYRO Y CONTINUEMOS Y UNA ULTIMA COSA A TODOS MIS LECTORES GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA Y TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA GRACIAS A TODOS XD**

Después de una feliz boda tempo y destyny Vivian juntos, dormían juntos y juntos cuidaban del joven solare prometeo que ya no dormía en su habitación del templo sino en casa de destyny donde tempo también vivía, tempo dormía tranquilamente pero comenzó a moverse como si tuviera una pesadilla y eso pasaba el veía a prometeo pero no como lo conocemos si no sirviendo a la oscuridad, tempo se veía asustado o mejor dicho aterrado por lo que veía el prometeo de sus sueños destruía todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente y mataba a todo que se atravesara en su camino y lo último que vio fue a prometeo atravesando a zory con la guadaña para después abalanzarse sobre él y justo en ese momento el dragón del tiempo despertó de golpe y jadeando, destyny sintió en movimiento brusco y despertó.

Destyny: cariño ¿te pasa algo?

Tempo: no es nada iré a ver cómo está prometeo (se levanta y se da prisa a llegar a la habitación de prometeo)

Tempo lentamente abrió la puerta y vio a prometeo profundamente dormido con los orbs sobre él y omega estaba sobre la nariz de prometeo, tempo se tranquilizo al ver a su discípulo o hijastro dormir tranquilamente y destyny se acerco a tempo y lo acarició este ronroneo en respuesta.

Destyny: tranquilo el está bien…

Tempo: y si cronos logra corromperlo y hacer que trabaje como su ciervo prometeo jamás seria así el chico es muy respetuoso, responsable y con un buen futuro por delante solo quiero protegerlo y… (Destyny pone un dedo en los labios del dragón)

Destyny: shh lo vas a despertar además sabes que él jamás pasaría a ser un ciervo de cronos prometeo no se deja llevar por sus emociones sino por sus pensamientos hace lo que le conviene a él, a sus amigos o familiares prometeo es un joven que muchos querrían como hijo o discípulo y tu tuviste la suerte de ser su tutor no te dejes llevar por las emociones vamos hay que dormir un rato más

Destyny miro a tempo entre cerradamente y lo beso después de un corto momento ambos miraron a prometeo que estaba sumido en otra de sus pesadillas pero como eso le pasaba seguido ya no temía que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad poseía el poder y valor necesario para enfrentar cualquier problema. La mañana llego pronto y los orbs intentaban despertar a prometeo, delta y omega con forma de colibrí picaban la frente del dragón, gamma y épsilon con forma de lobo lo movían y sigma y xi con forma de gato arañaban la base de la cama donde él dragón dormía, nada parecía servir hasta que se abrió la puerta y una figura femenina de vientre y alas amarillas con una marca de luna en el pecho y de color blanco con ojos celestes entro a la habitación.

Omega: ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí zory?

Zory: (se sonroja) bueno ya sabes que me gusta irme con prometeo a la academia porque ven aquí (omega se acerca y zory susurra)

Omega: enserio el te…

Zory: si me gusta pero no dejes que se entere

Sigma: no entiendo porque ocultar tus sentimientos por el si puedes decírselo

Omega: no entiendes a las mujeres

Sigma: soy un orb hecho de energía de furia obvio no tengo sentimientos (zory se acerca a prometeo e intenta despertarlo)

Zory ayudaba a los orbs a despertar a prometeo, intento varias cosas y no podía usar su elemento de sonido pues despertaría a los vecinos de la casa de destyny y nadie quiere estar cerca de los vecinos molestos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que intentó pero no funciono y eso era besar a prometeo en los labios y al hacer esto el dragón empezó a despertar, cuando vio a zory dándole ese ligero beso se sonrojo y se tele transporto a la planta baja de la casa.

Zory: bueno funciono

La dragona bajo a la planta baja de la casa y al llegar vio al dragón comiendo el desayuno ya con todo preparado para la academia, zory se acerco al dragón y lo acaricio.

Prometeo: sabes que hay otras formas de despertarme (se sonroja)

Zory: si pero sabes que me gusta despertarte con un beso

Destyny: bien jóvenes será mejor que se den prisa a llegar a la academia

Prometeo: vamos zory no que remos llegar tarde a la clase de Ciril (sale de la casa acompañado de zory y destyny)

Destyny: hijo ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te quitemos esos grilletes?

Prometeo: (mira los grilletes de sus muñecas y el muslo derecho y piensa un momento) no así está bien

Destyny: bueno vamos no lleguen tarde (besa a prometeo en la cabeza)

Prometeo: destyny (susurra) no frente a zory

Destyny: está bien (zory y prometeo levantan vuelo)

Después de un momento vergonzoso para prometeo llegaron a la academia y se encontraron con spyro y cynder, justo en ese momento prometeo y spyro escucharon a las dragonas que siempre los molestaban obligándolos a correr y treparse en un lugar alto para no ser atrapados y aplastados por tantas dragonas que los admiraban.

Prometeo y Spyro: no otra vez (salen corriendo)

Zory: ¿los ayudamos?

Cynder: si vamos (el reloj indica que las clases comenzaron) mejor no lleguemos tarde a la clase de Ciril o nos pondrá esas complicadas ecuaciones otra vez

Zory: espero que las puedan resolver

Las dos amigas se fueron a clases y las dos entraron al salón se encontraron con los demás de sus amigos.

Artik: hola y ¿prometeo y spyro? (los dos entran al salón con la cara llena de marcas de besos)

Prometeo: (con tono molesto) hola chicos

Spyro: (con tono molesto) ¿Qué tal? (zory y cynder se tiran sobre ellos)

Prometeo: ahora ustedes

Cynder: bueno a spyro aún le queda espacio para otro beso (besa al dragón purpura)

Zory: a ti también te queda espacio

Prometeo: a no eso (zory lo besa ligeramente) te dije que no

Zory: por favor no es tan malo

Artik: tienen suerte Ciril no ha llegado aun pero creo que necesitaran estos para limpiarse (les da unos pañuelos a los dos dragones)

Spyro: gracias artik (comienza a limpiarse)

Zory: quédate quieto

Prometeo: solo dame el pañuelo no juegues a que somos novios ahora

Zory: ¿porque no?

Prometeo: (le quita el pañuelo) dame eso (termina de limpiarse y zory lo besa otra vez) ¿enserio?

Zory: no te limpies esos labios si lo haces te vuelvo a besar (erbrow y su amigo Hock llegan)

Erbrow: mejor dáselo de una vez

Prometeo: no me ayudes (Ciril entra al salón)

Ciril: bien jóvenes buenos días tomen asiento y comencemos con la clase abran su libro en la pagina 32

Al abrir el libro en dicha página prometeo estrello su cabeza con la mesa pues el tema eran ecuaciones cosa que muchos no entienden entre esos muchos están spyro, night, inferno, cynder, artik, raven, flame, ember y daregin. Al terminar las primeras clases todos se dirigieron al comedor, todo como siempre hablando entre ellos hasta que valtek llego para molestar otra vez al dragón gris y al negro.

Prometeo y Erbrow: (con tono amargo) ¿Qué quieres valtek?

Valtek: son tan amigos que hablan al mismo tiempo

Prometeo: mejor vete si no quieres que te destroce antes del torneo

Valtek: tu destrozarme a mí si como no mira como tiemblo (prometeo modifica sus cuchillas con sus habilidades de solare)

Prometeo: estás seguro de que quieres meterte conmigo (sus cuernos se afilan más y su pupila se cierra hasta parecer la pupila de una serpiente)

Valtek: (habla con tono nervioso al ver tantas cuchillas afiladas y preparadas) si te veré en el torneo te deseo suerte cuando peleemos (se retira)

Cynder: para ser un dragón que no asusta ni a una mosca eres bastante aterrador cuando haces eso

Prometeo: ¿hacer qué?

Zory: hacer que tus cuernos y cuchillas crezcan además de que tus ojos se parezcan a los de una serpiente y… (Ve a una dragona) hola Terra ¿Cómo estás?

Terra: zory tiempo sin vernos

Terra era una dragona de color verde con vientre azul y ojos esmeralda parecía controlar dos elementos hielo y tierra

Terra: pero a quien tenemos aquí si es el dragón purpura spyro y prometeo el último solare

Prometeo: am hola gusto en conocerte

Spyro: lo mismo digo

Terra: zory lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para conocer a tus amigos así que te veré luego (con tono coqueto) a ti también prometeo (zory resopla y terra se retira)

Zory: o no, no mi prometeo

Prometeo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Zory: todos los chicos que una vez me gustaron terminaron siendo novios de terra y ya estoy cansada de eso y tu no vas a ser suyo

Prometeo: solo dos chicas han podido hacer que yo pase tiempo con ellas y una eres tu zory sabes lo frio que llego a hacer

Zory: si me he dado cuenta pero creo que ya no eres de esos dragones fríos

Prometeo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zory: después de que te conocí dices muchas cosas lindas y creo que es porque últimamente hago esto (besa a prometeo en los labios ligeramente y se retira rápidamente)

Prometeo: zory ahora no hagas eso (zory lo besa de nuevo) ya para

Night: seguro que no es tu novia

Prometeo: si (lo besan de nuevo) seguro zory ya para

Raven y artik: zory y prometeo

Prometeo: (suspira y mira al suelo) hay por favor

Inferno: hey ve el lado bueno una chica te besa en los labios a cada rato (malefor llega y ve a zory besando a prometeo)

Malefor: valla parase que al fin lograron lo que… (Spyro y cynder le dicen que no hable) quiero decir pronto comenzara el torneo y les deseo suerte jóvenes (prometeo se queja por lo que zory hace) en especial a ti prometeo (se retira)

Prometeo: que habrá querido decir con eso (zory lo besa y este no se queja)

Zory: bien parece que ya te gusto que haga eso

Prometeo: ha-ha-e-este yo-tu ha

Zory: (frota su mejilla con la suya) no digas nada solo acaríciame (Prometeo se sonroja y la acaricia)

Todos sonreían al ver como esos dos se acariciaban tiernamente hasta que juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, zory se sonrojo y soltó una risita mientras prometeo la mira entre cerradamente y zory volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Prometeo: zory quiero mostrarte algo (se separa) los veremos luego chicos

Los dos dragones comenzaron a caminar y zory miro atrás para presumir que había logrado hacer que prometeo quiera estar con ella a solas. Mientras caminaban sonó el timbre pero el de salida pues el torneo comenzaría pronto y prometeo y zory tendrían que prepararse, terra caminaba hasta la salida y al voltear a un lado vio a zory y prometeo que estaba sentado y zory recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de prometeo a la dragona blanca le gustaba escuchar el palpitar del corazón del dragón gris, terra suspiro y después gruño pues parecía que el único solare que existía por el momento no caería ante ella sino ante otra, terra se decidió hacer todo para que prometeo fuera su novio.

Terra: o no zory todos los chicos lindos se fijan en ti pero yo tengo mis métodos para hacer que sean solo míos

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO BUENO QUE PASARA ENTRE PROMETEO Y ZORY ESPEREMOS QUE NADA MALO PASE MI NOMBRE ES OMEGASPYRO Y HASTA OTRA OMEGA FUERA.**


	2. SEMIFINALES DEL TORNEO

**SEMIFINALES DEL TORNEO**

Al llegar a la arena que se parecía mucho al coliseo romano en el centro había tres pilares, donde entraban y salían los participantes de la arena habían dos puentes pues el centro de la arena estaba rodeado de agua, en conclusión el coliseo era bastante grande y en un lugar donde los guardianes se sentaban para presenciar los combates y dar los anuncios para el torneo se encontraba tempo hablando con terrador sobre algo. Tempo había pensado que era hora de enseñar a prometeo todo sobre los solare, y explicarle que es lo que los solares deben saber cómo se vería al llegar a tal edad etcétera, pero por el momento tempo buscaba un lugar donde enseñar a prometeo. Mientras todos se preparaban para el combate prometeo hablaba con omega pues no hace mucho tiempo que tempo le hablo sobre la furia solare y parecía que omega sabía mucho de eso. Por otro lado, zory se preparaba para su pelea y al ser parecida más no igual a prometeo había aprendido a usar sus poderes de lunae, pero si los usaba demás se cansaría y eso no sería nada conveniente en el combate que tendría contra por así decirlo el rival de prometeo y erbrow, valtek.

Prometeo: no te distraigas, no bajes la guardia y no uses tus poderes de lunae demasiado

Zory: tranquilo todo saldrá bien se que debo y que no debo hacer pero aun así deséame suerte

Spyro: bueno zory mejor ve a la salida ya harán las presentaciones y justo digan tu nombre y apodo tendrás que salir

Zory: si lose

Prometeo: espero que todo vaya bien (zory se retira) si zory termina en la enfermería no dejes que me acerque a valtek porque si no lo voy abrir y destriparlo hasta que me harte

Spyro: yo haría lo mismo con valtek si lastima a cynder tengo suerte de ser un dragón purpura sino casi siempre se metería con migo bueno preparémonos

Al salir de las instalaciones de la arena zory fue recibida como la dama de la luna y del otro lado salió valtek con su apodo el rey eléctrico, ambos se acercaron se dieron la mano y tomaron diez pasos de distancia del otro, mientras terrador se acerco al balcón para recitar las reglas.

Terrador: las reglas son las siguientes no golpes que causen heridas que dejen un daño permanente el combate termina cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar o se vea en una situación de muerte bien ¡comiencen! (zory y valtek cargan contra el otro)

El combate inicio y justo antes de recibir un golpe de valtek zory se detuvo y dio un salto hacia atrás dando una patada a valtek, para después pararse en dos patas y pelear de una manera más fácil, valtek retrocedió y vio a zory en tal posición y extrañamente también se paro en dos patas y disparo dos relámpagos que casi golpean a zory si no se hubiera tele trasportado a un lado de valtek para lanzar otra patada y golpear a valtek justo en el estomago, intento volver a patearlo pero valtek detuvo la patada y la empujo para después disparar un rayo que dio de lleno en la espalda de zory después cargo contra ella y la lanzo cerca del pequeño rio que rodeaba la arena, zory se dio vuelta aun en el suelo y con ágil salto se levanto gruño y lanzo un pulso y sus poderes de lunae fluyeron después lanzo un rayo, pero valtek logro evitarlo y golpear a la dragona en el estomago la levanto y la tiro era obvio que valtek quería hacerle daño pero zory no era una contrincante cual quiera por que corrió hacia valtek y con ayuda de sus poderes lunae lanzo varios golpes que valtek no pudo evitar hasta que zory dio un salto dando otra patada y tomo distancia del dragón amarillo luego lanzo un rayo que dio de lleno en el estomago de valtek corrió e intento golpearlo pero recibió un rayo de valtek y eso la dejo inmovilizada zory gruño al ver a valtek acercándose la empujo cuando zory logro moverse de nuevo era tarde porque al levantarse valtek cargo contra ella por la espalda la volteo y lanzo un rayo cerca de ella lo cual hizo que perdiera la conciencia y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Valtek: tú sigues solare

Terrador: valtek es el ganador la siguiente pelea se efectuara entre solare prometeo y valtek

Corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de la enfermería y se dispuso a buscar a zory encontró a una dragona azul y lo llevo a ver a zory.

Enfermera: tranquilo ella está bien nada que unos cuantos cristales y las habilidades de los de luz no puedan curar (prometeo suspira con alivio)

Prometeo: muchas gracias

Enfermera: un placer maestro solare (se retira)

Prometeo: ¿maestro? (zory despierta y llama la atención de prometeo)

Zory: prometeo (intenta levantarse)

Prometeo: no zory no te muevas mucho te lastimaras más

Zory: he perdido ¿cierto? (prometeo asiente) bueno creo que no pude impresionarte

Prometeo: ¿de qué hablas? Nunca dejas de impresionarme eres fuerte, lista, valiente y sobre todo (se sonroja) muy linda

Zory: ¿enserio?

Prometeo: si bueno me toca enfrentarlo le daré su merecido

Zory: sabes que no debes hacerlo

Prometeo: aun así lo hare aunque vaya en contra de mi naturaleza odio verte así y no lo voy a tolerar

Zory: prometeo es lindo que te preocupes por mí pero puedo cuidarme sola y te preocupas demacia…

Prometeo: zory eres todo lo que me queda

Zory: (se sonroja) ¿Qué?

Prometeo: lo que escuchaste eres todo lo que me queda desde que perdí a mi familia descubrí que hay alguien como yo alguien que pertenece a una raza prácticamente extinta yo tengo a ese alguien y ese alguien me tiene a mí, tu eres es alguien por eso no tolerare verte así nos tenemos uno al otro

Zory: eso sí que es lindo prometeo ven aquí

Al acercarse prometeo no se espero que zory lo acercara más a ella y pegara sus labios a los de él, prometeo miro sorprendido a zory cuando sintió algo en contra de sus labios y los abrió un poco para que zory entrara en su boca, zory paso una de sus patas cerca del cuello de prometeo y lo abraso, prometeo no pudo resistirse al beso y solo disfruto del momento, un minuto fue lo que duro el beso para entonces los dos se separaron y pegaron sus cabezas mientras miraban al suelo, por nerviosismo no se miraban a los ojos.

Zory: yo… ((Acabo de besarlo es un sueño hecho realidad))

Prometeo: (la besa ligeramente) no es nada solo…descansa yo volveré en un rato

Zory: lo prometes

Prometeo: si te prometo algo a ti siempre lo haré (tempo llega)

Tempo: chico vamos tu sigues y… ¿interrumpo algo?

Prometeo: (mira a zory y sonríe) no (se voltea y pone cara seria) no interrumpes nada (se retira)

Al salir de la enfermería se dirigió a la puerta para entrar en la arena y fue recibido como el caballero del sol y justo al salir omega notó algo nada en común en prometeo pues sus pupilas estaban como las de una serpiente y una extraña aura dorada tenue salía de su cuerpo y supuso lo mejor prometeo había logrado llegar a la furia solare. Ambos dragones se acercaron se dieron la mano y valtek lo amenazo, después tomaron distancia de diez pasos y se pusieron en forma de combate, fue tempo está vez quien recito las reglas y por la expresión de valtek, prometeo supuso que las rompería.

Tempo: ¡comiencen!

Valtek cargo contra prometeo pero el dragón gris solo lo detuvo y después el aura se intensificó y un pulso empujo a valtek.

Prometeo: lastimaste a zory es tu turno de ser lastimado (tráquea los huesos de sus patas)

Valtek intento lo mismo que hizo una vez que era golpear a prometeo directamente, pero el dragón logro detener el golpe y le torció el brazo para después golpearlo en toda la cara, valtek cayó al suelo y se levanto para después ejecutar con sus garras un corte en la mejilla izquierda de prometeo que se quejo por esto y lanzo una patada que valtek alcanzo a evitar y se levanto para tirar otros golpes que prometeo pudo desviar con el estilo de pelea que malefor le había enseñado a él y a erbrow conocido como estilo del dragón caído consistía en golpear tales partes para inmovilizarlas por un corto periodo de tiempo y si se ejecutaba con precisión la parte podría que darse inmóvil por una hora entera, erbrow y los demás incluyendo a hairo veían el combate y de verdad estaban sorprendidos por como prometeo golpeaba a valtek.

Erbrow: valla eso sí que es extraño

Hina: ¿Qué cosa?

Erbrow: con mi visión etérea puedo ver una extraña aura dorada alrededor de prometeo y hay mucha energía alrededor de él y también puedo ver algo más en el pero no se clase de energía es esa

Hairo: pero por supuesto la furia solare

Spyro: ¿furia solare?

Hairo: los solares tenemos la capacidad que todos los dragones tienen de usar una furia pero con nosotros el tema es un poco diferente pues si el sol nos pega bastante los ataques que hagamos serán devastadores y como prometeo es de esos solares que nació sin elementos él puede llegar a lanzar un rayo solar que de seguro dejara inconsciente a valtek

Erbrow: ¿cómo puede lanzar el rayo?

Hairo: lo quesea que esté pasando por su mente ahora mismo hará que prometeo se concentré en ello y piense en lo que pasó con la furia que tiene y aparte con sigma el rayo será suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar a los cristales oscuros

Erbrow: entonces valtek se quedara inconsciente si el rayo lo alcanza

Hairo: prometeo se ve muy molesto solo espero que el rayo no llegue a incinerar a valtek

Todos: ¡incinerarlo! (voltean con hairo)

Hairo: si podemos llegar a ese grado que todo lo que nos moleste se verá reducido a cenizas

Spyro: no me gustaría lidiar con un solare bastante molesto

Cynder: a nadie

Erbrow: esperemos que prometeo no llegue a tal cosa

El combate era bastante duro valtek había cortado de nuevo a prometeo con sus garras y este fue en la zona de la cadera, prometeo tomo a su oponente por los puños y halo levantando a valtek que cayó de pie y después prometeo hasta que prometeo lo tenía en el aire y lo azoto contra el suelo y lo lanzo tomando distancia. Valtek comenzó a disparar sus relámpagos dos golpearon al dragón gris y otro estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza y genero la guadaña, todo el público creyó que aparecería al lado de valtek pero con la guadaña bloqueo el relámpago y este fue absorbido por la guadaña prometeo miro la guadaña y se le ocurrió algo interesante y era absorber todos los relámpagos y lanzar una honda de fuego combinada con la electricidad y eso mismo hizo detuvo el ultimo relámpago y lanzo la honda que se acerco bastante a valtek este al quererla saltar tomo carrera e intento saltar pero la honda se dividió en hondas más pequeñas y chocaron con el suelo levantando arena, valtek no se dio cuenta pero dos hondas le dieron y después otras cuatro hasta que cayó cerca del pequeño rio se levanto en dos patas y corrió hacia prometeo y lanzo golpes a diestra y siniestra, prometeo logro bloquear muchos pero aun así le dieron varios de lleno en el estomago, hombros o su mejilla herida.

Erbrow: vaya real mente impresionante creo que al ser entrenado por tempo y malefor se está convirtiendo en todo un guerrero

Spyro: no me gusta mucho admitirlo pero él tiene mucha más prioridad que nosotros es el ultimo que queda de una raza

Cynder: es cierto todo que esté relacionado a cronos lo quiere matar pareciera que está maldito a ser atacado por todo que sea malvado

Hairo: conozco a mi hermano y si yo y el estamos malditos condenados a sufrir pesadillas y que muchas cosas malas nos pacen pero solo lo de las pesadillas no lo podemos evitar pero si las cosas malas

Hina: realmente se ve molesto a juzgar por cómo golpea a valtek (prometeo carga a valtek y lo lanza y patea en la espalda)

Night: obvio que está molesto lastimaron a su novia erbrow haría lo mismo que prometeo

Hina: (voltea con erbrow) ¿en serio?

Erbrow: si lo haría eres mi novia y debo protegerte de todo y de todos pero no de esa manera (señala a prometeo golpeando con enojo a valtek) casi matándolo

Volviendo con prometeo el tomo distancia de valtek y este corrió hacia el pero en ese justo momento paso algo que nadie ni siquiera tempo espero, pues prometeo disparo un rayo dorado y todo el público se levanto de su asiento gritando de la emoción pues derribo a valtek con ese rayo dorado y el árbitro por así decirlo fue a ver si valtek podía continuar y si se levanto cansado pero bastante molesto pues salían chispas de su cuerpo, cargo contra prometeo y comenzaron a lanzar golpes, prometeo los bloqueaba todos los que podía y se libro de todo eso pero valtek logro golpearlo en el muslo que no tenia grillete y prometeo levanto ligeramente la pierna cuando escucho que lo llamaban volteo a un lado y vio a todos sus amigos animándolo.

Erbrow: ¡acaba con él!

Hina: ¡tú puedes!

Hairo: ¡patea su trasero hermano!

Cynder: ¡destrózalo!

Spyro: ¡no dejes nada!

Night: ¡dale una lección!

Inferno: ¡no te dejes!

Con todo lo que le decían prometeo tomo confianza y comenzó a evitar los golpes hasta que detuvo uno y golpeo a valtek en la barbilla haciendo que levante el hocico después lo pateo en el estomago y este se inclino mucho dándole a prometeo la oportunidad de levantar una de sus piernas y dar una patada hacia abajo y tirar a valtek al suelo llevándose un buen golpe y quedando inconsciente, tempo se impresiono bastante como para levantarse de su lugar.

Tempo: (con emoción y prometeo voltea) buen trabajo chico

Malefor: veo que te has encariñado con prometeo

Terrador: eso debe respetarse

Tempo: (tose recuperando su postura) ha si bueno (suspira) estoy orgulloso de ti prometeo

Malefor: eso es bueno así como todos nosotros estamos orgullosos de spyro, cynder, erbrow y todos los demás jóvenes que hemos cuidado

Al salir de la arena prometeo camino hasta la enfermería donde la misma dragona intento curarlo pero no acepto la ayuda pues su regeneración comenzó a trabajar si tal vez sea lenta pero cuando termina es tan buena que no se notan cicatrices en el cuerpo de prometeo, llego donde zory aun dormía sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba la dragona.

Prometeo: (mueve a zory) zory (zory se queja) zory despierta

Zory: (bosteza) prometeo (sonríe y sus sonrisa desaparece) ¿Por qué no has dejado que te curen?

Prometeo: tengo mi regeneración será lenta pero es muy eficaz

Zory: está bien pero no quiero verte así otra vez

Prometeo: tenlo en cuenta (zory se estira) ¿Qué haces?

Zory: ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Prometeo: ¿estás segura de que te quieres ir? Aun no estás en condiciones como para salir

Zory: prometeo estoy bien aparte si nos encontramos a valtek tu aspecto y un gruñido lo asustara después de todo ganaste (inclina la cabeza) ¿cierto?

Prometeo: un imbécil como valtek no puede con un solare u otro dragón poderoso

Zory: tienes suerte de que tempo y malefor te entrenen al mismo tiempo (baja de la camilla)

Cuando zory bajo de la camilla se acerco a prometeo que se estaba sonrojando pues zory caminaba acercándose mucho a él hasta que topo con la pared y zory se acerco más poniendo aun más nervioso al dragón gris y estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando hairo y los demás llegaron.

Hairo: wow creo que llegamos en un mal momento

Prometeo: no (se tela trasporta al lado de su hermano) nunca llegan en mal momento

Inferno: pues parecía que estaban a punto de… (Shyny le da un ligero golpe)

Shyny: no digas nada sabes que no es… (Inferno la besa) está bien pero no vuelvas a hacer eso (recarga su cabeza en el pecho de inferno)

Prometeo: vaya casi todos nosotros tenemos novia o novio sea cual sea el caso

Hairo: si pero tu y yo aun no tenemos y (empuja a prometeo cerca de zory) creo que ya tienes una opción

Zory: (suelta una risita) parece que quieren que tú y yo hagamos pareja y a mí (tempo llega)

Tempo: esta vez me impresionaste prometeo ¿pero donde están mis modales? lamento interrumpirte zory

Zory: no importa tempo ((rayos por muy poco))

Erbrow: bueno algo que quiero saber ¿Por qué usaste la furia solare?

Prometeo: (levanta una ceja) furia solare (omega aparece)

Omega: perdón no te he explicado todo sobre la furia solare

Tempo: la furia solare es la furia que los solares posen al ser usada por un solare que no tiene elementos es mucho más potente y…

Prometeo: solare sin elementos así que es natural que no tenga elementos

Tempo: efectivamente chico pero si quieres saber un poco más sobre la furia deja que omega te explique y que erbrow te ponga unas pruebas al usar la furia

Prometeo: (nerviosamente) si está bien

Erbrow: ¿estás nervioso por las pruebas?

Prometeo: am este se podría decir que si

Tempo: nada de pruebas internas

Prometeo: (nerviosamente) internas

Erbrow: nada no pasa nada

Spyro: no, no pasa nada solo va a abrir una de tus heridas (se pone detrás de prometeo y susurra) duele un poco y con poco quiero decir (deja de susurrar) mucho (erbrow tararea inocentemente)

Prometeo: gracias por quitarme los nervios de encima (zory lo besa en la mejilla sanándola) eso si me quita los nervios (zory recarga su cabeza en el pecho de prometeo)

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	3. NIGHTMARE ZORY

**NIGHTMARE ZORY**

Al salir del coliseo erbrow y prometeo se encontraban en la arena abandonada donde pasaban el rato entre ellos.

Erbrow: ¿ya terminaste?

Prometeo: quieres callarte ya voy a acabar con la tarea de química si tranquilo y… (Erbrow toca la herida de la cadera) oye tempo dijo que no pruebas internas

Erbrow: necesito ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo al usar la furia por lo que pude ver tus habilidades eran mucho más eficientes (monigotes salen del suelo semejando infernales) bien tu turno y tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea

Prometeo: solo una cosa (cierra su libro de química) ¿Cómo la uso?

Omega: piensa en algo que te moleste o algo que quieras proteger

Al intentar lo que omega dijo prometeo pensó en varias cosas que lo molestaban o molestaron y de lo quisiera proteger lo primero que paso por su mente fue zory y aquel beso, prometeo abrió los ojos y noto que de su cuerpo salía el aura dorada y puso cara seria, los infernales falsos rugían desafiada mente prometeo solo genero su guadaña y se puso en posición de combate y solamente vio a los infernales falsos liderados por uno mucho más grande, prometeo solo sonrió al ver a todos sus oponentes correr hacia él y la furia nuevamente surgió del cuerpo de prometeo que solamente usando su guadaña y cuerpo para pelear acababa con todos, el líder si era algo complicado pues sus brazos eran grandes en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, intentaba golpear al dragón gris pero solamente conseguía que prometeo se molestara más, el combate entre él y el infernal era muy parejo hasta que prometeo dio un salto dando una patada en la barbilla del infernal después corrió hacia el infernal y volvió a saltar evitando un golpe de los poderosos puños del infernal y prometeo atravesó la cabeza del infernal con la hoja de la guadaña envuelta en llamas terminado con él, tal vez prometeo ni erbrow se dieron cuenta pero terra observaba desde lejos.

Terra: no me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que es prometeo (rena pasa atrás de ella)

Rena: primera el no es sexy ni nada por el estilo segunda él está muy lejos de ti ya tiene a zory y el solo tiene ojos para zory

Terra: ya veremos por cierto me llamo terra

Rena: soy rena un placer bueno terra como te dije una vez piensa en ¡zory! (prometeo voltea)

Prometeo: ¡rena tiempo sin vernos! (rena pega un salto y cae con gracia en la arena abandonada)

Rena: si tiempo sin vernos hey erbrow ¿Cómo estás?

Erbrow: todo bien oye prometeo notaste que ya no tienes esa herida en tu cadera

Prometeo: ¿eh? (mira su cadera) así como tu dijiste mis habilidades son más eficientes al usar la furia (terra se acerca y pasa su cola por el cuello de prometeo) ¿Qué demonios haces?

Terra: por favor prometeo no lo ocultes ya sé que te gusto

Prometeo: (aguanta estallar en risas) si claro como si fuera cierto (mira el cielo) está oscureciendo será mejor que nos vallamos

Rena: prometeo, erbrow llego primero que ustedes a warfang (sale corriendo)

Prometeo y Erbrow: en tus sueños (levantan vuelo)

Terra: muy bien será mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba pero no abandonare te seduciré prometeo aunque sea lo último que haga (algo cae fuertemente detrás de ella) ¿Qué fue eso? (ve a zory) o hola zory espero que no te mo (zory la estrella contra una de las paredes y terra da un grito)

Prometeo: esperen escucharon eso

Rena: (cae sobre la rama de un árbol) si parece que esa fue terra

Erbrow: mejor vallamos a ver qué le pasa podría estar en problemas

Los tres regresaron a la arena abandonada y vieron a zory intentando atrapar a terra cosa que no conseguía porque tenía que superar algunos obstáculos que salían de la tierra, al llegar prometeo atrapo a zory por la cadera y está golpeo con tal fuerza la espalda de prometeo que la soltó para después ser derribado y estar entre el suelo y la alabarda de zory.

Prometeo: zory detente soy yo prometeo (alpha aparece)

Alpha: esa no es la zory que conocemos (prometeo logra liberarse)

Prometeo: si ya lo note ¿Qué le pasa?

Alpha: no lose solo me dijo que le dolía algo y después esa aura negra salió de su cuerpo y se transformo en eso (zory crese hasta para ser adulta)

Zory corrió y tomo a prometeo por el cuello y lo estrello contra una pared después rio y paso una garra por el cuello de prometeo.

Prometeo: zory detente

Zory: no soy zory soy nightmare (alpha se pone detrás de ella)

Alpha: es nightmare zory o zory pesadilla

Prometeo: ya sé que significa nightmare (zory recupera su tamaño normal)

Nightmare zory: prometeo vamos por qué no vienes con migo

Prometeo: zory se que estás ahí si puedes escucharme suéltame y podre ayudarte

Nightmare zory: no, no si quieres liberarte tendrás que dominarme (prometeo la empuja e intenta retenerla) suéltame (un pulso empuja a prometeo)

Después de ser empujado por ese pulso prometeo se levanto y genero su escudo para evitar que zory lo golpeara lo que paso fue que zory se estrelló contra el duro escudo se quejo y salió volando hacia donde se dirigía se preguntaba prometeo.

Rena: prometeo ¿estás bien?

Prometeo: si estoy bien ¿dónde están erbrow y terra?

Erbrow: aquí estamos (se acercan a los dos)

Prometeo: vallan a la ciudad y díganle a zonoya sobre esto

Erbrow: y tu ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Prometeo: buscare a zory e intentare regresarla a la normalidad

Terra: ¿estás loco? Ella casi nos mata y vas a ir a buscarla ella es mala que no lo entiendes

Prometeo: aquí la única persona que no entiende eres tu terra casi toda la academia sabe que amo a zory (fuertemente) y no dejare que algo le pase

Rena: vamos vallamos con zonoya terra tu vete a casa si no quieres que zory te como viva (terra traga y levanta vuelo) listo un problema menos ten cuidado prometeo tal vez se vea como zory pero no lo es

Erbrow: rena tiene razón con cuidado vamos rena avisemos a zonoya (rena asiente y se monta en erbrow)

Prometeo: bueno a buscar (omega apárese acompañada de los demás orbs)

Omega: wow, wow amigo para tu tren es peligroso zory tiene un aura negra que la rodea y se confunde con la oscuridad de la noche

Delta: será complicado encontrarla

Sigma: ellos tienen razón prometeo escúchalos

Prometeo: zory es lo que me preocupa y no dejare que algo malo le pase sea lo que sea que le esté pasando voy a ayudar a mi novia (levanta vuelo y omega abre la boca de impresión)

Omega: acaso dijo

Delta: SIP dijo que zory era su novia

Prometeo voló por muchas partes del valle en el que se encontraba la ciudad y vio un claro donde todo estaba destruido a excepción de un tronco, prometeo aterrizó en el lugar portando su guadaña listo para defenderse y en caso de que todo se pusiera peor pelear contra zory, el dragón seguía caminado por el claro admirando toda la destrucción del lugar hasta que vio algo que salía de, el tronco que vio parecía que estaba hueco y de este salía algo de color blanco con una pluma amarilla, prometeo se acerco y levanto el tronco para ver ahí a zory que retrocedió al verlo.

Prometeo: zory tranquila (guarda su guadaña) soy yo

Zory: prometeo que date ahí no te acerques

Prometeo: zory no puedo, no puedo estar alejado de ti tranquila todo estará bien (se acerca a zory y la cubre con un ala)

Zory recargo su cabeza en el pecho de prometeo y comenzó a llorar parecía tener miedo pero de que, zory siguió llorando y después de un momento se calmo.

Zory: prometeo es una noche fría pero linda (prometeo la acurruca entre su cuerpo y un ala) ahora es romántica (recuesta su cabeza sobre sus patas) buenas noches prometeo

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado bueno mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	4. ¿UN CONSEJO?

**¿UN CONSEJO?**

Los dos dragones comenzaron a despertar y se quedaron hablando un rato zory se guía acurrucada entre el ala de prometeo y el cuerpo de dicho dragón.

Zory: prometeo ¿si llegara a intentar matarte? Ya no estarías a mi lado como siempre dices

Prometeo: zory no importa lo que me hagas yo siempre estaré a tu lado ayudándote en lo que pueda sabes que debo protegerte de todo y de todos

Zory: sabes que puedo cuidarme sola pero aun así me gusta que te preocupes por mí

Prometeo: vamos hay que regresar a warfang de acuerdo

Zory: está bien (se levanta y se estira) ¿listo?

Prometeo: listo no preparado si (zory ríe un poco)

Zory y prometeo salieron volando de la arena abandonada y llegaron a casa de destyny donde se encontraron con ella.

Destyny: prometeo ¿acaso sabes lo preocupada que estaba joven dragón?

Prometeo: destyny calma

Destyny: no me pidas que me calme jovencito ¿pero dónde estaban?

Prometeo: después del torneo fui con erbrow a la arena abandonada y (susurra) zory se salió de control no quería dejarla sola en las afueras de la ciudad eso no sería correcto

Zory: no es necesario que susurres escuche cada palabra

Destyny: como que te saliste de control pequeña

Zory: así como prometeo se trasforma en la muerte yo me trasformo en la pesadilla de todos no quería lastimar a nadie y (comienza a llorar) estaba asustada y… (Prometeo la abrasa)

Prometeo: no hables de eso ahora zory todo estará bien ya verás te propongo algo porque no volvemos a dormir juntos así te mantendré vigilada y estarás más tranquila

Zory: (deja de llorar) no me dejes sola nunca (se acerca más a prometeo y lo abrasa con fuerza)

Prometeo: no me lo perdonaría nunca ahora que date aquí con destyny yo tengo que encontrarme con los chicos tengo que hacer algo ya verás que es

Zory: no llegues tarde por favor

Prometeo: claro tranquila no tardo mucho

Prometeo salió volando hacia un pequeño lago donde todos los amigos se reunían y a las chicas les gustaba mucho aquel lago.

Prometeo: (aterriza cerca del lago) bien aquí estoy

Erbrow: llegas tarde de nuevo todos ya estamos listos

Spyro: me tomo tiempo pero ya está lista mi batería

Prometeo bueno, bueno, bueno y hairo

Hairo: ya estoy aquí y mi bajo también está listo inferno, night y skyes también están listos

Prometeo: bien ya todos saben que parte les toca y yo si me puse a practicar la canción bueno que estamos esperando

SIP prometeo y sus amigos como no tienen mucho que hacer aprendieron a tocar ciertos instrumentos y ahí lo tienen una banda musical de dragones.

Prometeo: Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem.  
>Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them.<br>I know that people say we're never gonna make it.  
>But I know we're gonna get though this<p>

Todos: Close your eyes and please don't let me go.  
>Prometeo: Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now<p>

Todos: Close your eyes don't let me let you go.

Prometeo: Don't, Don't  
>Take my hand tonight<br>Let's not think about tomorrow.  
>Take my hand tonight.<br>We can find some place to go.  
>Cause or hearts are locked forever.<br>And our love will never die.  
>Take my hand tonight one last time.<p>

Prometeo: The city Sleeps and we're lost in the moment.  
>Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement.<br>If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy.  
>But I know they just don't understand.<p>

Todos: Close your eyes and please don't let me go.  
>Don't let me go. Close your eyes don't let me let you go<p>

Prometeo: Don't, Don't Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow.<br>Take my hand tonight.  
>We can find some place to go.<br>Cause or hearts are locked forever.  
>And our love will never die. Take my hand tonight one last time.<p>

Prometeo: The rain drops, the tears keep falling.  
>I see your face and it keeps me going<br>If I get lost your light's gonna guide me.  
>And I know that you can take me home, you can take me home.<p>

Prometeo: Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow.<br>Take my hand tonight.  
>We can find some place to go. Cause or hearts are locked forever.<br>And our love will never die. Take my hand tonight one last time. Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow.<br>Take my hand tonight.  
>We can find some place to go.<br>Cause or hearts are locked forever.  
>And our love will never die.<br>Take my hand tonight one last time.

Después de una exitosa práctica los amigos se quedaron hablando un rato todo bien hasta que el dragón amarillo valtek salto sobre prometeo gruñendo pero este se lo quita de encima empujándolo con sus patas traseras y después de levanta en dos patas con un ágil salto.

Prometeo: ¡¿qué demonios tienes contra mí?!

Valtek: (se levanta y sus amigos llegan a su lado) necesito algo de ti sino mis amigos te darán una lección (los amigos de valtek gruñen)

Prometeo: (voltea con erbrow) no puede ser aun más imbécil

Erbrow: (ríe y se calma rápidamente) no creo

Prometeo: sabes bien que puedo contra ti y contra tus amigos y junto con los míos (se acercan a prometeo) será mucho más fácil hacer que se larguen de aquí mejor déjenos en paz

Los dragones aun discutían hasta que valtek y sus amigos extrañamente se sentaron y hablaron con un tono más calmado cuando valtek le dijo a prometeo algo que los sorprendió a todos.

Prometeo: ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Valtek: si como escuchaste necesito que me aconsejes de verdad me gusta alguien

Hairo: un momento si (hala a prometeo dando la espalda a valtek) escúchame bien piensa un poco cuantas veces te ha molestado, una que otra vez te golpeo y por último se burla de zory (las pupilas de prometeo se cierran como las de una serpiente y sale el aura dorada tenue) ¿vas a ayudarle? Pero sabes qué cosa es lo correcto

Prometeo: pero el…

Hairo: ¿Qué es lo que te diría zory en este momento? Así que lo aconsejaras pero esa es decisión tuya

Prometeo: está bien lo ayudare (voltea con valtek) está bien pero antes de ayudarte dejaras de hacer algunas cosas que no me gustan ¿de acuerdo?

Valtek: ya que ¿cuáles son esas cosas?

Prometeo: más bien solo es una y es que ¡no te burles de zory¡ si escucho que te vuelves a burlar de mi novia te romperé el cuello y te sacare los ojos

Valtek: (con tono nervioso) está bien, está bien no la vuelvo a molestar

Prometeo: bien más te vale

**Hasta aquí el capitulo no omega si hasta aquí el capitulo bueno que les parece el bravucón de la academia está pidiendo un consejo mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera. por cierto me tomare unos días para escribir más capítulos para the last of us y heart of dragon llamen lo X llamen lo Y**

**.**


	5. PROBLEMAS EN EL CUERPO

**PROBLEMAS EN EL CUERPO**

Al día siguiente prometeo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia extrañamente acompañado de valtek y también le parecía extraño que los amigos de valtek le estuvieran mirando las caderas.

Prometeo: ¿Por qué me miran las caderas?

Dragón: cállate niña

Prometeo: (sus pupilas se cierran como las de una serpiente) ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? porque yo no te he hecho nada sabes que déjame ser el maduro ignorando todo esto ¿Qué quieres saber valtek? (se sienta)

Valtek: bueno ya te dije me gusta alguien y la quiero a mi lado

Prometeo: (inclina la cabeza) ¿estás decidido a eso?

Valtek: si ¿por?

Prometeo: eso es suficiente de aquí debes ser un caballero comportarte bien con todos a menos que te molesten a ti o a ella defiéndete o defiéndela a ella mira vez aquel sujeto que está molestando a raven mira lo que dante hace

Al voltear valtek vio como dante defendía a raven que otro dragón la molestaba pues le decía muchos cumplidos que a ella no la gustaban, antes de que dante interviniera el otro dragón levanto la cola de raven y ahí fue cuando dante intervino, tomo a raven de la pata y se fue caminando con ella hasta que quedaran solos sin que nadie los molestara.

Prometeo: ves defiéndela, compórtate bien y sobre todo ponle atención muchas veces me han dicho esto pero las mujeres quieren a alguien que las ame ¿de acuerdo? (voltea con valtek y ve como molesta a ray) ¡valtek! (se acerca) deja al pequeño en el suelo (toma al dragoncito con el hocico y lo empuja con sus amigos) anda pequeño ve con tus amigos

Ray: adiós prometeo gracias

Prometeo: ve con cuidado pequeño (voltea con valtek con sus pupilas de serpiente) ya te lo dije deja de molestar a todos que ganas con eso si respeto pero por miedo yo por otro lado tengo respeto porque ayudo a muchos y también porque soy el más tranquilo de la academia también porque soy un solare y puedo desintegrarlos pero ese no es el caso y… (Ve como valtek molesta a otro dragón) hay por dios ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Prometeo se acerco al lugar donde valtek molestaba al otro dragón, prometeo empujo a valtek y le dijo que mejor fuera a intentar con la chica y en un 2 por 3 se fue.

Dragón: gracias prometeo

Prometeo: claro cuando necesites pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Dragón: (se sienta y mientras habla levanta un dedo) pues primero eres el ultimo solare, segundo evitaste que la ciudad fuera destruida, tercero terminaste una guerra creo que son bastantes cosas por las que se te conoce por cierto mi nombre es Jun.

Jun era de un color anaranjado de panza y alas blancas además tenía una especie de flecha en la punta de la cola y tenía una cresta que llegaba hasta su cola no como las pequeñas aletas que prometeo tiene en su cola.

[Olvide mencionar ese pequeño detalle de prometeo tiene una cresta pero solo cubre su cola]

Jun: bueno por curiosidad ¿Cómo está tu novia zory?

Prometeo: todo bien ¿por?

Jun: terra me dijo que intento matarla una noche

Prometeo: pues al igual que yo tiene una forma malvada pero no la puede controlar bueno no es que digamos que si controlo mi forma malvada bueno solo un poco vamos ¿quieres conocerla?

Jun: si por qué no

Dicho esto prometeo y jun se fueron camino hasta donde zory se encontraba con ember y shyny recostada en el suelo cuando prometeo llego y se tiro a su lado cubriéndola con un ala.

Zory: (pone su cabeza bajo la de prometeo) hola ¿Qué hacéis?

Prometeo: nada importante solo quería presentarte a un nuevo amigo nuestro (señala a jun con la mirada y zory voltea)

Jun: hola zory me llamo jun y ustedes son

Ember: soy ember

Shyny: mi nombre es shyny

Jun: un placer conocerlas chicas

Ember: dime jun ¿tienes novia?

Jun: pues no pero (voltea, ve a terra y suspira) tengo el ojo sobre una

Ember: hablas mucho con ella

Shyny: o pasas mucho tiempo con ella como esos dos (señala a zory y prometeo)

Prometeo: no nos metan en esto prefiero seguir recostado con zory a un lado (zory se sonroja pero siente algo de dolor en su pata delantera derecha y se revisa, prometeo se da cuenta de eso) ¿Qué pasa?

Zory: me duele mi pata (prometeo toma la pata de zory)

Prometeo: ¿Qué sientes?

[No mal piensen]

Zory: siento como si tuviera alguna astilla o algo por el estilo

Prometeo: (revisa la pata de zory) no veo que tengas algo pero me estoy preocupando un poco ven vamos a que te revise la enfermera los veremos luego chicos

Jun: claro (ember y shyny llaman la atención de terra coqueteándole a jun y este susurra) ¿están seguras de que esto va a funcionar?

Ember: (susurra) claro funcionara

Prometeo y zory se fueron camino a ver a la enfermera, cuando llegaron a zory le dolía un ala, las dos patas delanteras y la cabeza, prometeo cada vez se preocupaba más porque zory tenía una buena salud casi nunca se enfermaba o se sentía mal claro con respecto a su cuerpo.

Enfermera: prometeo te voy a pedir que salgas un momento no creo que puedas ver esta parte de la revisión porque casi todo el cuerpo le duele no vaya a ser que bueno tu sabes a que me refiero

Prometeo: claro

Zory: prometeo no, no me dejes aquí sola que date pero no mires

Prometeo: ¿usted que dice señorita?

Enfermera: bueno se nota que zory está nerviosa por las partes que voy a revisar que date pero no mires no creo que sea correcto que veas esto

Prometeo: de acuerdo tranquila zory todo va a estar bien es por tu bien (se voltea y la enfermera extiende una cortina)

La enfermera comenzó a revisar completamente a zory y ya saben a qué me refiero con completamente, zory aguantaba el dolor que sentía al ver como la enfermera revisaba cierta zona al terminar la enfermera se quito los guantes que tenia los tiro, dejo sus herramientas de trabajo que eran unas pinzas para sostener la zona abierta y una pequeña linterna humana, guardo la cortina y le dijo a zory que ya podía bajar de la camilla cuando bajo se puso detrás de prometeo.

[Recuerden la alianza con los humanos por eso hay aparatos más tecnológicos en los reinos del dragón]

Prometeo: bueno a nadie le gusta le revisen el cuerpo completo

Zory: cállate que si duele algunas partes

Enfermera: bueno no tiene nada prometeo (se acerca al joven) pero mantenla vigilada por si vuelve a sentir dolor en el cuerpo y esto pasa otra vez gana tiempo relajando los músculos de zory

Prometeo: ¿Cómo que relajándolos?

Enfermera: si le duele algo dale un pequeño masaje y después tráela aquí para revisarle de nuevo y… (Nota algo extraño en los ojos de prometeo) ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

Prometeo: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Enfermera: pues tus pupilas están muy cerradas como si fueran las de alguna víbora y también estoy viendo algo extraño aquí (pone una pata sobre el pecho de prometeo) tu pecho se ve muy hinchado sabes que también te revisare hay muchas cosas raras en ti y después hablare con tempo y zonoya para decirles sobre el chequeo que vinieron a hacerse

Prometeo: está bien

Enfermera: ven hare esto rápido y tal vez te haga lo mismo que zory

Prometeo: esto va a doler

Un rato después prometeo y zory llegaron a la clase de pelea y se sentaron a ver la clase.

Terrador: jóvenes vamos tienen que trabajar

Prometeo: (se acerca a terrador algo adolorido de alguna parte) maestro terrador zory y yo estamos algo adoloridos

Terrador: ¿Por qué jóvenes? Además tu prometeo tienes resistencia al dolor no mucha pero la tienes (prometeo le hace una seña y terrador se acerca mientras prometeo susurra en su oreja) o ya veo un chequeo de cuerpo completo deja a cualquiera adolorido

Prometeo: si por eso no queremos movernos mucho ya sabemos que para que pase el dolor mucho más rápido hay que moverse pero está clase de dolor no creo que se quite con eso.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado bueno escribí este capítulo en base a un día que extrañamente me dolía todo el cuerpo y si duele hacerse un chequeo de esos bueno no entro en más detalles mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	6. HERMANOS JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN

**HERMANOS JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN**

Zory y prometeo salieron de la academia y se fueron directamente a sus casas pero antes llegaron con la enfermera de la academia y se encontraron con tempo y zonoya que escuchaban a la enfermera con atención.

Enfermera: después del chequeo note que el cuerpo de prometeo está cambiando y a zory no le encontré alguna zona que la causara dolor

Tempo: estaremos al tanto de esos dos

Zonoya: gracias enfermera avísenos si nota algo raro en esos dos

Enfermera: claro estaré al tanto

Tempo: (sale de la enfermería con zonoya) bueno prometeo, zory tendremos que hablar con ustedes

Prometeo: ¿sobre qué?

Zonoya: se los diremos pero en casa además zory debes conocer a tu nuevo padre y hermano

Zory: ¿padre y hermano con quien te casaste?

Zonoya: ya verás por eso deje que te quedaras con prometeo un tiempo

Tempo: cierto prometeo tu también tienes otro hermano de hecho es tu hermana y la de hairo

Prometeo: una hermana wow bueno vamos ya quiero conocerla espero que sea parecida a como era Sofía

Tempo: bueno no prometo nada

Al llegar a casa prometeo entro y se encontró con destyny que al parecer hablaba con cynder, prometeo se acerco y saludo a destyny y cynder.

Destyny: bueno prometeo tempo y yo tenemos algo que decirte

Tempo: prometeo te gustara el tener a cynder como tu hermana

Prometeo: tu como mi hermana

Cynder: SIP ya ves que no tenia tutores

Prometeo: y los guardianes

Cynder: si te soy sincera no quería provocarles problemas así que por eso decidí no tener tutores pero no pude resistirme a que destyny y tempo me adoptaran

Tempo: bien que te parece prometeo

Prometeo: (voltea con cynder y está lo codea) la mejor hermana de la vida

Mientras zory en casa de zonoya estaba sentada en un cojín donde leía un libro y le preguntaba a zory si algo le dolía.

Zory: no, no me duele nada ¿Por qué?

Zonoya: no quiero tener que llevarte a que te revisen justamente cuando conozcas a tu padrastro y a tu hermano

Zory estaba a punto de decir algo y tocaron la puerta zonoya acudió al escuchar que alguien tocaba y al abrir la puerta zory vio a malefor y a spyro.

Zonoya: bueno zory (malefor la besa) te presento a tu padre y hermano

Zory: ustedes pero spyro tu eres mi amigo y malefor tu eres mi maestro de clases

Malefor: ha, ha pues ya no pequeña ahora soy tu padre y spyro es tu hermano

Spyro: bueno tu qué opinas

Zory: si está bien me gusta tenerte como hermano mayor ¿porque tienes 18?

Spyro: prometeo también tiene 18 ¿verdad?

Zory: la verdad si tiene 18 valla que tanta cosa nos ha pasado en un año

Spyro: si estoy de acuerdo

Zory: vamos quiero contarle que eres mi hermano

Los dos hermanos salieron y fueron a buscar a prometeo y a cynder para contarles que son hermanos, zonoya que salió para ver como sus hijos adoptivos iban a buscar a sus amigos.

Zonoya: serán adoptados pero los amo como si… (Malefor se acerca y la abraza)

Malefor: hubieran salido de tu vientre ¿cierto?

Zonoya: si como si fuera su verdadera madre (besa al dragón purpura)

Prometeo que estaban en casa resolviendo la tarea con cynder jugando con una pelotita mientras la lanzaba a la pared y la atrapaba platicaban sobre que hacer ese día.

Cynder: ¿qué te parece si? Vamos y molestamos un rato a hairo

Prometeo: (cierra su libro de cívica) no es mala idea veamos primero vamos a su habitación toma (le da un marcador a cynder)

Cynder: ¿y esto?

Prometeo: dibujemos en su bajo

Cynder: sabes que le hará algo a tu guitarra espera claro la generas tienes suerte de ser un solare

Los dos hermanos entraron a la habitación de hairo si la casa de destyny era grande pero también porque construyeron unas dos habitaciones más, entraron sin despertar a hairo que dormía tranquilamente prometeo saco el bajo de hairo de su estuche y junto con cynder dibujaron sobre el bajo si una pequeña broma entre hermanos y sin hacer mucho ruido dejaron el bajo en su lugar dentro del estuche y salieron riendo en vos baja y llegaron a la plata baja de la casa.

Prometeo: espera a que sede cuenta

Cynder: tengo una idea dile que hay que practicar otra canción para que vea su bajo

Prometeo: es una buena idea (se acerca a la habitación de hairo y habla) oye despierta hay que practicar otra canción

Hairo: (se queja y habla pesadamente) si ya preparo el bajo (prometeo baja a la planta baja y hairo abre el estuche y ve el bajo con dibujos por todas partes) ¡prometeo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi bajo?!

Cynder y prometeo estallaron en risas, hairo bajo y los vio a los dos que levantaron vuelo al salir por la ventana, los tres se divertían hairo quería atraparlos para darles una lección pero cayó en el mismo juego que ellos y al final hairo atrapo a prometeo que lo estaba reteniendo en el suelo.

Prometeo: está bien ya suéltame

Hairo: no porque rayaste mi bajo (cynder se le tira encima)

Cynder: o vamos fue solo una broma (se le quita de encima)

Hairo: broma sabes lo que me costara limpiarlo (suspira) bueno solo es una broma entre nosotros tres hermanos

Zory y spyro llegaron a casa de destyny cuando vieron a hairo, prometeo y cynder jugando, spyro se acerco y cynder lo vio se levanto y se acerco mientras se sonrojaba al estar ya muy cerca de spyro se sentó y spyro hizo lo mismo, cynder aunque fuera novia de spyro se puso nerviosa cuando spyro la acaricio con una de sus patas y después la beso apasionadamente.

Cynder: (se separa) aun no me acostumbro a que hagas eso

Spyro: (pega su frente con la de cynder) ha, ha bueno creo que será mejor que no te acostumbres

Cynder: si no disfrutare esos besos tan apasionados ¿cierto? (acaricia a spyro) te amo

Spyro: yo también te amo

Zory: ustedes son como dos gotas de agua porque no pasa conmigo así

Prometeo: bueno debe haber alguien por ahí que (habla nerviosamente) sienta algo por ti (se sonroja)

Zory: si debe haber alguien por ahí

Hairo: (empuja a prometeo cerca de zory chocando sus narices) ahí lo tienes

Prometeo: (nerviosamente) am-am este yo (zory pone un dedo sobre sus labios)

Zory: no digas nada (acaricia a prometeo)

Hairo: así debe ser (prometeo mira a zory extrañado y nervioso)

Zory: bueno solo venía a decirte que spyro es mi hermano ahora

Prometeo, hairo y cynder: es tu hermano

Spyro: si es mi hermana adoptiva

Prometeo: cynder es nuestra hermana adoptiva

Spyro: ¿eres su hermana?

Cynder: si estás viendo a la hermana menor de dos solares bueno más bien uno (voltea con prometeo)

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo bueno escribí este capítulo basándome en mi hermanita menor Sofía bueno mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera**


	7. ¿QUE CLASE DE PESADILLA ES ESTÁ?

**¿QUE CLASE DE PESADILLA ES ESTÁ?**

Prometeo despertó en un lugar extraño y solo veía que se encontraba en un claro pero era muy oscuro, aun que Zory estuviera ahí no la podría ver por lo oscuro que estaba pero con la luz que los orbs emitían. Era suficiente para ver cómodamente en la oscuridad.

Prometeo: ¿en dónde estamos?

Omega: ni idea pero este lugar es un poco tétrico

Prometeo: cálmate solo yo puedo tocarte (toma a omega y esta con forma de colibrí se queda sentada en la pata de prometeo) nada ni nadie más puede tocarte bien orbs (delta, sigma, gamma y épsilon aparecen) los necesitare tomen forma de colibrí y denme luz

Delta: y si algo nos ataca

Prometeo: cálmate (genera su guadaña) yo los defenderé ahora solo ayúdenme a buscar una salida

Todos los orbs: ok

Prometeo y los orbs se la pasaron caminando un buen rato y ya que omega y los demás se cansaron de volar pues tomaron forma de lobo y caminaban tranquilamente, cuando prometeo empezó a sentir que alguien o algo lo miraba y este se puso en guardia con su guadaña y se puso a mirar por todo el lugar que los orbs iluminaban, cuando solo vio que algo extraño salto y al ver que era vio que era aquella criatura que vio en aquel sueño extraño con Hourus aquella extraña criatura llamada zombrum. Vio como está criatura salto pero cuando prometeo intento darle con la guadaña está desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Prometeo: ¿pero qué…? Eso fue raro chicos ¿qué creen que haya sido eso? (se da vuelta)

Al mirar de nuevo a los orbs vio como cada uno estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada y con una cara de horror y recordó que omega le dijo que un orb muere por un susto que ve y después de morir el orb se torna blanco y pone una cara de miedo, prometeo comenzó a respirar rápidamente al ver a los cinco orbs ahí sentados con su cara de miedo con los ojos totalmente blancos y con el hocico abierto cuando comenzaron a moverse, al ver a omega, prometeo vio como está puso una cara sonriente pero su sonrisa era de aspecto demoniaco y después vio como empezó a reír y mientras más reía se podía ver como sangre brotaba de cada carcajada y al final solamente prometeo dio un parpadeo y vio como omega saltó directo a él.

Prometeo: (tirado en el suelo) ¡HAAA! ¿Pero qué…? (suspira y se relaja) debo estar volviéndome loco

?: Eso crees

Prometeo: ¿Quién anda ahí? (genera su guadaña)

?: ¿Cómo es que? no reconoces mi voz

Prometeo: nunca te he visto o escuchado pero muéstrate

De la nada todo comenzó a flotar y solamente se podía ver como pedazos de la tierra estaban flotando y solo veía a sí mismo transformado cometiendo atrocidades, prometeo continuo viendo todo esto cuando al voltear a un lado se vio a si mismo pero era su opuesto, pero era algo raro pues no era el OmegaPrometeo que todos conocíamos era muy diferente pues en lugar de ser un chico era una chica se notaba que esta tenia maldad pura. Se notaba en su mirada y también porque parecía distorsionarse había veces que movía una mano o pata y está hacia el mismo movimiento dos o tres veces, también porque de un momento para otro se notaba el esqueleto de él Prometeo femenino pero igual seguía siendo más pequeña en estatura que Prometeo pues está solo llegaba al cuello del dragón cuando estaba parado en dos patas. Como se veía era algo raro pues se notaba que de verdad era malvada con sus escamas negras con un aura negra y llamas negras rodeándola, los ojos de la dragona eran del mismo color que los de prometeo café oscuro pero también estaban cerrados como las pupilas de una serpiente.

Prometeo: ¿pero qué rayos pasa?

OmegaPrometeo: comenzare por mi verdadero nombre soy Protea

Prometeo: el que seas mi opuesto no por eso debes tener un nombre similar al mío

Protea: ¿tú que sabes? Si soy tu opuesto debo ser una chica con un nombre similar al tuyo y parecerme a ti

Prometeo: no me importa solo déjame salir

Protea: bien si quieres salir tendrás que vencerme

Prometeo: eso será sencillo

Protea: ¿seguro?

Protea comenzó a crecer y al tener cierta altura de su cuerpo salieron dos pares de alas más, otras tres colas dando cuatro, sus cuernos se afilaron más y los que apuntaban a adelante se afilaron mucho, sus garras crecieron de tal forma que eran lo suficientemente largas como para atravesar a alguien con ellas y por ultimo sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojo carmesí y sus pupilas tomaron la forma de las pupilas de una serpiente y también sus dientes crecieron aparte de que en sus tobillos crecieron espolones bastantes largos.

Protea: ¿aun crees que me vencerás fácilmente?

Prometeo: (baja la cabeza derrotado) ¿es en serio? Esto será mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba

Protea: acabemos con esto

Prometeo: cállate ya es hora de patear mi propio trasero

Prometeo genero su guadaña y logro evitar que Protea le diera con sus largas garras pero no conto con las cuatro colas que está tenia llevándose un corte en su brazo izquierdo que era con el que más manejaba la guadaña.

Protea: eso fue divertido me pregunto ¿qué pasaría? si te saco el corazón de un zarpazo

Prometeo: no quieres saberlo

Protea logro tomar distancia del dragón gris y justo lanzo una onda color carmesí que cuando golpeo a Prometeo este comenzó a verse a sí mismo como el OmegaPrometeo que todos conocemos, mientras el dragón gris estaba paralizado Protea comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo herido de un ala, de uno de sus brazos y también casi le quiebra uno de sus cuernos. Prometeo estaba cansado probablemente no soportaría muchos golpes más.

Protea: eso es todo (ríe malvadamente) vaya que desperdicio de mi tiempo creo que será mejor salir de tu mente y destruir todo (levanta vuelo)

Prometeo la vio volando hacia arriba pero antes de que se elevara más logro tomarla de sus cuatro colas y la halo cayendo al suelo con un buen golpe.

Prometeo: acabemos con esto (empuña una de sus espadas)

Protea: comienzas a molestarme acabare contigo de un zarpazo

Los dos dragones corrieron contra el otro y justo en un momento Protea tenía una herida en su muslo derecho, está miro a prometeo que al parecer le comenzaban a salir tentáculos de su espalda pero el dragón aun así se enfocaba en enfrentar a su oponente sin importar lo que le pasará. Mientras más peleaban Prometeo más cambiaba pero poco a poco, en un último golpe Prometeo se transformo del todo pero se veía diferente pues en la muñeca de este salió una garra bastante larga la mitad de Prometeo era esquelética desde la cabeza hasta la cola y además de estar rodeado de un aura negra llamas negras también lo rodeaban, también tenía sus cuatro alas, sus dos colas sus cuernos con más puntas, la cresta que cubría su cabeza sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

Protea: ¿Qué eres tú?

Prometeo: nada importante solo la muerte

Protea: no estás fusionado con el orb como es que estás transformado

Prometeo: no es mi forma omega ni mi forma dark

Protea: no puedes ser el Dead Prometeo

Dead Prometeo: ¿a no? (sus ojos se tornan rojos y al verlo Protea se queda paralizada)

Parecía que Prometeo había alcanzado su forma definitiva al verlo a los ojos quedabas paralizado y si lo golpeabas recibías el mismo golpe pero mucho más fuerte, si escuchabas su rugido quedabas aterrorizado por el sonido no era muy buena idea acercarte pues serias empujado y te estrellarías técnicamente si lo mirabas, tocabas o te acercabas acabarías mal. Protea intentaba acercarse pero solo salía disparada hacia a atrás y en un intento desesperado Protea comenzó a evitar los ataques de Dead Prometeo que tenía su guadaña en una de sus manos y dio un golpe en el suelo creando un pulso oscuro venciendo a su opuesto de un golpe. Mientras esto pasaba fuera de la mente de Prometeo, Zory intentaba resistir su forma dark o oscura pero mientras resistía el dragón esquelético llamado Skull le decía algunas cosas que la enfurecían y en un momento Skull vio como algo o más bien alguien lo tácelo y lo estrelló contra un árbol se trataba de Dead Prometeo que lo acorralo contra el árbol, Skull intento empujarlo pero este salió disparado atravesando el árbol y después de una dolorosa batalla Skull desapareció herido entre llamas. Prometeo volteo y vio a Zory tirada en el suelo y este preocupado camino hasta Zory que difícilmente se levanto en cuatro patas y al ver a Dead Prometeo está se puso contra un árbol asustada y cerro sus ojos al ver al dragón que se acercaba a ella pero no espero que el dragón le diera una caricia y la cubriera con sus alas cuando Prometeo volvió a la normalidad y cayó inconsciente, un rato paso hasta que Zory también cayó pero no se imaginaba lo que al día siguiente pasaría pues las marcas que se formaron por el rayo que Skull lanzó comenzaron a tornarse rojas y después volvían a ser de color negro.

**Que pasara? en el siguiente día bueno hasta dejo el capitulo editado y mi amigo skylex157 y yo queríamos decirles que haremos un preguntas y respuestas dejen un PM y hagan las preguntas que quieran solo preguntas y skylex y yo las responderemos soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


End file.
